Driven By Hate, Consumed by Fear
by tmo99
Summary: A Teenager cursed with an unique power attacked by his own people. Filled with anger he go's to destroy his own nation while adapting to his new powers and finding out secrets that he never wanted to seek out
1. Chapter 1

Driven By Hate, Consumed By Fear

I was 4 years old. I covered by a rock avalanche holding my mother's cold lifeless hands, crying ever so softly. Complete and uterer darkness surrounded me. All of my senses were dulled out, barely able to feel, to hear, to taste.. Its like I was in this darkness for years and years even though it was only a few minutes. I wanted to leave. I wanted to leave and never return. I was scared. Scared for my life. Soon salvation erupted for me. A small spot of light floods over the floor and pours over this empty world I lived in called darkness.

My eyes eased open and it was dark once more. I have been having this dream ever since that day. That Day 12 years ago. The day my mom died, the day my father disappeared, and the day I became something strange, something different. And on this day my fate was decided.

I slowly risen from my sleeping position and eased my back into place. It was early, the time where I usually woken up where mostly everyone is asleep. I yawned loudly, currently in that state of sleep drunkenness. Lightly slowly peered inside my tent. I rubbed my eyes and got out of my medium sized tent, looking down at the fire nation town below me. This was my town. The town that doesn't really give a crap about me. The reason is unknown though but if they just don't care about me, I don't care them.

"I knew you would be awake at this time Jin." said a familiar voice not to far away. I looked towards the direction of this voice a girl was stepping up the hill which led to my tent.

"What are you doing here Nabi?" I asked a bit too harsly, a bit cranky after my sleep time.

" I just wanted to see if you were okay." She smiled. I made a small smile myself towards her. "Did you have that dream again?"

"Yeah." I responded, my smile now going away and I clenched my fists. I directed my attention to the rising of the sun, not wanting to see her face.. She was the only one who knew of my dreams or… should I say nightmares. I never told her what is was specifically about though…She didn't need too know anyway.

"Maybe if you told the town about-."

"What's the point? Its not they would care anyway." I snapped at her, glaring towards her.

"Well I Care! Maybe **I** can help if you at least tell me!"

"Well you can't help me!" Nabi turned her head the other way staring at the sunrise. I could see a hint of sadness in the corner of her eyes. "Sorry for disturbing you." she said harshly as she quickly strutted back to the town. I didn't bother to say anything because it wouldn't make a difference. "Idiot" I sighed, talking about myself. I went back into my tent to change my clothes.

Nabi was a earthbender. Yes, an earthbender who lives in our town. She came to our town when she was 4. The same age as me when my mom died and my father left me. She came here with her brother and her father who hates my guts. They don't want her near me or to talk to me. The reason why they came here is unknown. At least to me it is. Nabi says she doesn't remember but I think her father don't want me to know. Neither does the townspeople. She's a bit obedient to her father but with someone that burly and authorities, I understand. . Away from her father however, she's a bucket of sunshine. Speaking of sunshine, I stepped outside of my tent, wearing a simple set of black pants and shirt, with a jacket to boot. I saw that the sun fully rose up and now the town was starting to have movement down below. I don't like going into town but I needed to get a few supplies. Plus, I was hungry.

I kept forgetting why I hate this town. The people here would always be looking at me with a look of anger, fear, and hate. The children would not usually be scared of me but some would. While I was walking I saw Nabi again and she was cheering up a bunch of children. I rolled my eyes over on how nice and cheerful she is. Its makes my skin shudders. She glanced over at me but quickly turned her attention back to the children. It's not surprising though. I'm pretty sure everyone her did that at least once. Then I felt a heavy hand rest upon my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" said Nabi's father. He had a burly and wild beard with a gargantuan muscle build. His face seemed to be in a permanent, menacing glare. His head was bald as a bald can be. He had it out for me, the first time he made contact with me. When I was younger, he gave me the most menacing glare ever anytime I came across Nabi. I still have shudders from him.

"Just getting some supplies." I muttered, try not to make eye contact with him. "Besides, why would I even be here in the first place?" I smirked with a sarcastic tone.

"Do whatever you have to do quickly." He said sternly.

"I was planning to do that anyway" I agreed and he began to walk away before giving me his glare of doom. I let out a sigh of relief as he finally left. He gave me the creeps. I could feel the sun's ray's envelop the whole town but more like all over ME. I really hate the sun. I prefer the coolness of the dark. That's all I ever really preferred . I finally reached the bustling town square which where most of the commerce takes place. It was jam packed with tons of people. Different shops and stalls were scattered all about. The gate of the town was also in the town square but we don't get much visitors which is a good thing considering we have 3 earthbenders in hiding. Plus they live close to some steep hills and mountains so their isn't much importance to our town. I mean _their _town.

As usual, the citizens noticed me in the town and started whispering some nonsense like "_what is he doing here_?" or "_What is he planning to donow_?" Of course I just ignore them and went to settle my business. I came to a stall that sold some kangaroo fish. " 1 kangaroo salmon please.." I handed him a few copper coins. I would do some a few jobs around the town to earn the money. They don't mind me doing some hard labor as long as it gets them money or a time to relax.. Anyhow, I got the fish and began to eat it as I went to another stall to get a new knife for…protective reasons.

"Fire Nation troops! At the gate!" yelled one of the citizens. The people around me started whispering and getting all uppity. _At least they aren't talking about me_. Soon the mayor of the town came around with a megaphone. "Calm down people! Calm down! everything will be okay." said the mayor calmly. of course no one was going to believe him. I rushy finished eating my fish and gone too see what was happening.

Soon the gate's began to slowly open and soldiers started approaching the town square with their shiny red armor and their menacing looks. They strolled on inside with their lizard rhinos. The leader was riding the biggest lizard rhino of them all. Of course he was wearing the extra cool armor. Their was about 10 fire nation troops. Some people was getting worried and started to evacuate the area which was probably a good idea. I merely stood behind the large crowd that was forming.

"Good Morning commander." the mayor said worryingly. "M-may I ask what you need?"

"We need 3 earthbenders." He responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Driven By Hate, Consumed By Fear Chapter 2

"Why would earthbenders even be here commander?" questioned the mayor. I could hear the worry in his voice and it appeared he was sweating. The townspeople was getting tense and I noticed some of the towns firebenders gathering in the front just in case.

"Don't play dumb with us! We have heard reports of rocks mysteriously floating around this area and our scouts have seen 3 suspicious figures! You better reveal them or else!"

Since I already knew things was going to get a little sticky I decided to split. While I was walking away, one of the fire bending soldiers spotted me.

"Hey where are you going!" exclaimed the person in a high pitched voice. I turned back around and I couldn't contain help myself and I started to laugh out loud. That laugh ended abruptly when that same firebender soldier shot a fireball at my feet.

"What's SO funny!" He said, still with the high pitched voice.

"Oh its just your ridiculous voice" I replied with a grin, knowing all to well he would get angry.

"It seems we have a smart-ass over here." said the high pitched solider as he went through the crowd. They eagerly stepped aside. He then grabbed me by my shirt collar and glared directly in my face with ferocity. He looked a lot uglier close up.

"You're breath smells." I snickered

"Why you little!" He was about to punch me but I quickly swiped his hand away and then punched him square in the jaw. He then fell to the ground unconscious.

"I didn't even hit that hard." I said muttered, shaking by hand from the impact Soon about 6of the soldiers surrounded me. _Uh oh. _

I thought as the readied their weapons. I got in a feeble fighting position, ready to fight back if necessary. "Stop!" yelled the commander of these troops. "Their is no point in fighting weaklings. Our main objective is to find the earthbenders."

The troops followed their orders like the good little soldier they are abd backed away from but suddenly someone started to shout out something.

"That's one of the earthbenders right there! His other earthbenders friends left but We don't know where! Their was actually a whole battalion of earthbenders and they was holding this village Hostage!" Lied of the townspeople.

I gave him a glare of death the moment he said that. I was so pissed off at that moment I wanted to strangle him to death but I had a bigger problem at hand.

"Okay boys take this scumbag away." Ordered the commander. About 6 soldiers surrounded me once and I had no where to run. "Okay, Its time to kick some ass." I muttered quietly to myself.. The huge crowd of the people began to run away because they knew it was about be a little hectic. I looked at each soldier, deciding which one to attack first. I took a quick glance to the one behind me and dashed toward him. He slashed with his sword but I was able to barely dodge it. I punched the soldier in the gut with as much might as I could muster and grabbed his arm. I twisted it and threw him at the ground. I picked up his sword and barely deflected the oncoming sword attack from my right. I punched this soldier in the face, and slashed at him with my newly acquired weapon.. The other soldiers began to gang up with me and I begun to run away. Their was no way I wasn't going to beat them straightforward like this.

I then stopped and place and quickly turned around, slicing wildly at the troops.. they backed off I started running away again, towards the path that leads up to the mountains. Suddenly more soldiers came seemingly out of nowhere, blocking my path. I was surrounded once again. "Surrender yourself!" Yelled one of the soldiers, readying his spear. I knew I was done for but I wasn't going out without a fight. Before I was about to attack, one of the soldiers was hit directly at the chin by a rising pillar of rock. The soldiers looked back at him, confused, and then two of them was hit by a giant rock to the face.

A small smile appeared on my face, knowing all too well who it was. I quickly strike one of the distracted soldiers with a punch and then I slashed at another one. "Watch out behind you!" yelled a female voice from somewhere. I didn't how to react to I ducked, which was the right decision as an soldier's attack avoided me. I slashed upward at this one and gave the same treatment to two more soldiers.

"Jin!" Shouted out Nabi as she came to my side, ready in a battle pose.

"Just what I needed to improve my reputation. Getting helped by a girl." I said sarcastically towards her with a grin. In fact, I'm glad she did help me out. Otherwise, I might have been captured, or worse.

"Stop Being such a idiot! We are in a dangerous situation ya know!" yelled Nabi

"Sheesh I was just kidding." I replied.

"Besides, what are you even doing here! Aren't you supposed to be running away!" I shouted towards her. Help was great and all, but...I didn't want her to get hurt. She was the only one I really give a damn about here. Or rather…cared about.

"Well I didn't want to leave you behind, that's why!"

"What do you mean you didn't want to leave me behind! You should of just gone by yourself. I could easily handled these losers!"

Here we were, arguing like the little children we used to be when I met her, not even caring about this do or die situation that we were in entangled in. Suddenly Maiko became really quiet. Her face looked like all the color was sucked out of it.

"Nabi?" I asked, wondering what was wrong. I looked towards her direction and it was a whole battalion of soldiers. Firebenders too by the look of their helmets. It was about 15 of them.

"I think this the part where we run away, don't ya think." I said quietly. She wasn't responding like she was in shock. "C'mon we got to go!" I yelled, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. I looked into her eyes and it appeared they were glossy. Her pupils were no where to be soon. "What's wrong?" I whispered. I did not know what to do. I became nervous and sweaty, looking back at these impending troops. I could of just run away but I'm to brainless too do that and I didn't want to leave Nabi behind.. I could of fought them off but that's suicidal considering how many they were. Plus, they weren't no average soldiers either. I had no choice. I sighed and stood my ground. "_Mine as well do the suicidal decision"_


End file.
